


Too Twisted

by paintingfire



Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Consensual Kink, Foot Fetish, Hair-pulling, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matt felt Aiden settle closer into him. More than that, and he maybe wasn't doing it on purpose (but then again, it was Aiden), he rolled his shoulders. Grinding them slowly across Matt's crotch. The invitation to continue what he was doing couldn't have been clearer. Now instead of merely letting the hairs waterfall across his raised fingers he started to grasp and twist them instead. Twirling them into fine tightly spun ropes. Starting with his fingertip circling over Aiden's scalp, loving how the hair tried to attach itself to his own dry skin. Tongue and groove that would never quite match. Instead catching, interleaving for the tiniest split second, like a thorn snagging against him over and over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Just realised I forgot to add this one before! Originally a kink!meme fill on LJ for a hair pulling prompt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

The answer was no.

"Not... Going... Any... Where"

The words gagging tightly round his adam's apple, hissing through ragged and torn between breaths. Breaths that seemed to scorch his lungs due to the fact that his chest was strained and shelved, pushing him up and out, his head pulled even more towards the man behind him.

"Really? Still not too much?" Matt pressed the shape of the question mark hard to Aiden's crotch with his heel. His bare foot meaning he didn't have to look down to know that he was skirting the curve round Aiden's trapped erection. He knew exactly how hard he was, so that made the swift grind of the dot to a certain spot below his cock head particularly needed in Matt's opinion. Then he let it drag away only to jerk his foot back, his other one joining in. Wrapping both his own jean-clad legs tightly round Aiden, his crossed feet pressing above his balls, constricting him.

"NO!!" This time the answer gurgled from Aiden's throat.

"Okay then" Matt tightened his grip to one side of Aiden's hair and pulled his other hand up from where it had been hunting on the floor next to the bed. He stuck the once frozen water bottle it now held in his mouth and removed the cap before spitting it out and down so it bounced off the cliffed expanse of Aiden's still arched chest. If Aiden's eyes had been open, or if he had been able to concentrate on that area of his body at all, he might have realised what was coming next. However his personal radar was so tightly tuned towards his scalp and his scrotum that the man could have taken a shard of stone and slowly carved "Property of Matt Cardle" on the exposed gap of marbled skin below his collarbone and he'd have remained totally oblivious to the attack.

To Matt's burning gaze it happened oh so deliciously slowly.

The tip of the bottle, it's still slightly icy contents pouring forth then slicking down and through the tangled mess of hair on Aiden's head.

Matt's knuckles dancing against the tiny little frozen shards but never letting go off his quarry.

He could see the merest impression of steam rising as the rivulets started their journey down Aiden's taut neck muscles, guided by the vein which stood proud against the onslaught like a miniature raised embankment.

Channeled down and along the ridge of Aiden's collar, down to the hollow of his chest bone where it pooled, eventually seeping through the shirt fabric, leaving it see-through.

Inching across until Aiden's erect nipple was finally revealed vivid against the pale blue cotton.

That target safely met he uncrossed his feet and delivered the final payload, pouring the rest of the contents over the front of Aiden's jeans. And it was a very large bottle of water, so his feet ended up getting the full force of it as well. Yeah, a very satisfying conclusion to a well planned attack.

Aiden had screamed, there was nothing he could have done to stop the sound as the most heated parts of his body had been violated by the unexpected wet and cold. His personal fires totally now held back when mere seconds ago they had been about to rage out of control.

If was the ice that was burning him now instead, so he instinctively tried to get up on his feet, to shake it off and that's when another type of pain returned, one which was now rather different than before. Because Matt's fist was pulling squeaky tight against his wet hair. Where before, before it had been dry...

  
It had ostensibly started as an offer of a neck massage...

=+=

No, it was nothing to do with the thumping music blaring out of One D's room. It was in totally inside him. It had sounded like a gun going off, in fact Aiden could have sworn he felt the bullet slice a path up the back of his neck. Or was it a downwards trajectory? He actually cupped his hand round there, fingertips rubbing hard just to make sure. All he found was a strange crackle beneath his skin as if the muscles were coated with grains of gunpowder just waiting to explode on him.

So he rocked his shoulders just to see if it shifted. Then groaned. Loudly. Then sighed.

Then looked up to see Matt watching him with a speculative gleam in his eye.

God, the boy couldn't sit still tonight. He was turning his head back and fore, fidgeting so much that Matt just wanted to haul him upwards by that ridiculous quiff, drag him over to the corner and tie him to the hard wooden chair. Then he could teach him the advantages of being oh so perfectly still... but umm, enough of own his fantasies. Perhaps there was something else he could do for Aiden. So he beckoned him over, signalling with his finger for Aiden to sit on the floor between his splayed legs.

Aiden went to swear then sighed again. It'd really been a frustrating day. First he'd got cramp in his neck of all places. Okay it was maybe his own fault. He'd got rather intimate and intense with the microphone stand at rehearsals. Again.

It might have had something to do with the fact Matt had been sitting cross-legged on the floor behind him just in the very corner of his eye line. Aiden had realised that if he pushed his chin down to his chest while he sang he could see Matt just enough, and his imagination could fill in the rest. So that's how his need to try and focus on the denim of Matt's jeans stretched tightly across his thighs outweighed Savan's instructions to look straight ahead.

And that's probably why Savan had told them both off after Aiden had started screaming in pain. Because Matt joined in, but his screams were of laughter saying it was because Aiden had been trying to deep-throat the microphone. Again.

Now here they were hours later back in their bedroom and Aiden still had the pain in his neck, even if he was sitting there all cute on the edge of his bed still wearing those tight jeans but nothing else. The other problem was they were both on partial vocal rest for "giving each other sore throats" as Savan had described it with one of his knowing looks.

Matt let his fingers play in the air, the promise of a neck massage enough for Aiden to finally come sit on the floor carefully letting his legs stretch out while placing one hand palm down against the knobbly wool carpet. The other hooked round Matt's leg for support.  
The gesture appreciated by Matt all the more when Aiden's thumb started rubbing automatically back and forth against the seam of his jeans just where the material stretched above his knee. This time when Aiden sighed it was a sound of home-coming and the second he felt Matt's fingers cool against his neck he let his head flop back to gaze up at the man above him.

Much as he always loved the sensation of Aiden's hair dancing across his bare chest it wasn't to Matt's immediate liking so he placed one hand to Aiden's neck and used the fingers of his other to comb through his hair just enough so he could tug Aiden's head back upright.

Interestingly enough the subtle yanking gesture instead of just eliciting a groan of pain from Aiden seemed to also give him some pleasure, as Matt could have sworn Aiden purred in reaction. Never one to ignore such signs Matt decided to abandon all pretence of giving Aiden a neck massage and let his fingers roam across Aiden's hair instead.

Aiden started to move his lips, wanting to question what Matt was doing but a swift tap of a finger against them reminded him they were meant to not talk, so he just accepted it. Accepted that a scalp massage would probably help the tension in his neck and, truth be told he preferred it for other reasons.

Reasons that explained why he liked messing with his own hair and keeping it in it's quiff. And even if all Matt did was gently play with his hair Aiden would remember that feeling...

  
Matt felt Aiden settle closer into him. More than that, and he maybe wasn't doing it on purpose (but then again, it was Aiden), he rolled his shoulders. Grinding them slowly across Matt's crotch. The invitation to continue what he was doing couldn't have been clearer. Now instead of merely letting the hairs waterfall across his raised fingers he started to grasp and twist them instead. Twirling them into fine tightly spun ropes. Starting with his fingertip circling over Aiden's scalp, loving how the hair tried to attach itself to his own dry skin. Tongue and groove that would never quite match. Instead catching, interleaving for the tiniest split second, like a thorn snagging against him over and over.

Now the strange crackle was _on_ his skin, Aiden could hear it. Every time Matt twirled his fingers over his scalp he could hear it as well as feel it. He found himself tensing, his heart beating more strongly as he waited. Waited as Matt let the never-ending ropes he formed just as quickly fall apart as he spun his finger out of them. So Aiden waited until...that. Yes, that. The moment when finally Matt's finger completely snagged at the end and he had to tug it free.

The fleeting needle into his skin moment that immediately gave Aiden a hint of that much needed rush in his bloodstream. Instinctively Aiden started moving his open palm in a circling movement against the rough carpet, craving the added texture there. He looked up, catching Matt's eyes and purposefully tightened his arm round Matt's leg while letting his lips fall open and his tongue trace round them.

Matt bent his head down, catching the kiss that Aiden was offering, twisting Aiden's hair in tandem with their tangling tongues. Then holding it fast near the roots, his hand totally unmoving but letting the tension build and build.

Yes, Aiden thought. This is what I wanted, needed. He let the deep kiss take him over, becoming ever more aroused. So much so that his other actions became automatic, done without thinking. A reaction to familiar stimuli. His hand making it's way to his crotch, undoing the button, planning to do what he normally did when he was alone. One hand working his cock, the other yanking at his hair. Using the pain, the euphoric rush, to heighten his pleasure.

But he wasn't alone.

Matt moaned, and lifted his naked foot over and back. Effectively stopping Aiden's hand before it could get to it's goal. He kept it there. Letting his toes curl back and forth before bending his ankle and gently kicking Aiden's hand completely away. He broke the kiss.

"Trust me?" he whispered, and Aiden nodded. The longer they looked at each other the longer the silent conversation continued. The one that set out all the rules, and all the possibilities. Matt watching Aiden's reactions as he carefully, slowly, tried out some different movements with that one luscious long lock of hair.

Then he kissed the younger man again, but this time it was a gentle kiss. Conversely a promise that what was about to come would be anything but gentle.

On cue Aiden turned away, back to looking straight ahead. No longer trying to touch himself, hand back on the floor. Body tensed and waiting in anticipation of Matt's next move.

This time Matt fisted both hands in Aiden's hair. The heels of his palms slipping slightly against the much shorter strands above Aiden's ears, but his fingers tight through the long part of the quiff. Not letting it go, pulling up more and more, listening to the whimpers building in Aiden, watching the way his stomach was obviously tightening, the little jerking movement he made giving it away.

This, this was about taking it slowly. So Matt kept the tension up. Kept it up until his own body's reactions caused his palms to moisten, making an upwards movement of his hand happen naturally, slowly. When the fingers of his hands finally met each other and entwined he took the chance to twist more of Aiden's hair up and around them, then let one hand fall away. Searching for something else to twist and torment. Trailing down until he got to the hem of Aiden's shirt then letting his fingertips trip teasingly up the skin underneath. Because he was who he was (and he'd just remembered the bottle of water in the vicinity) he did all this while humming the tune to Incy Wincy Spider.

When Matt's fingers finally came to rest two were scissored round Aiden's nipple. Where else?

Aiden held his breath, the sheer pressure, the promise, against his skin adding to the burn in his scalp. Matt's headed hand started twisting a new rope there, providing a stronger friction. Then, and only then, did he start moving those scissored fingers back and forth. One hand twisting Aiden's hair round, and up, and back. Round, and up, and back. Follicles being forced and opened just enough. The other building a fast friction on Aiden's chest. The trapped nipple suddenly being flicked under the approaching palm, rolled over and back again, before the change of direction causing it to pop up once more. Over and over Aiden's now clammy skin he went. The scissor action continually swallowing the sensitive nub up in the tight channel that Matt's two fingers formed either side.

Fuck, oh my god what was Matt doing to him? Aiden started rocking from side to side in some strange counterbalance to Matt's movements. God, it was as if he was literally being played. A cello between Matt's legs, his hair pulled taut and fretted. Matt's fingers the bow slicing across his nipple, making it sing louder and louder, the frequency getting higher and higher. Was Matt trying to make him come in his jeans because without a doubt that would soon be the outcome. He grasped tighter to Matt's leg, trying to steady himself. Looking down, suddenly keenly aware that he had a carpet burn on the palm of his other hand though he had no recollection of moving it enough for it to have formed.

Oh god, if he's going to hell he might as well jump right in and enjoy every moment of the flames engulfing him. Aiden started to actively pull his head down against Matt's upward yanking. A total tug of war. At this moment he didn't care if it left him fucking bald, it felt too good. His scalp totally on fire. The crackling sound long replaced by this hot velvet thudding that was slowly spreading over his whole head. He knew he was crying out loud, he didn't know what, he didn't care. Who the fuck needed to be able to sing tomorrow when they could feel like this tonight.

He suddenly realised that Matt's other hand had moved away, was running over the waistband of Aiden's jeans. So he groaned out a plea, but it went unanswered. Instead Matt shifted behind him. God, he really was as hard as he was. How could he sit there, not do something to help them both end this torture? But Aiden didn't want it to end, not yet. It _was_ too much, but is was too too good not to stop. Not yet.

"Matt... Don't! Do! AAhh..Oo Yes!" Jesus Fucking Christ! Matt was trying to crucify him. His feet? He's going to get me off with his feet? Thank you god for Matt Cardle might have been the last thought Aiden had before that velvet redness stole over the rest of him, before he succumbed and passed out. Matt saw it happening though, and that's when he asked him if it was too much, did Aiden want to get up, was he being too twisted?

=+=

Matt yanked at Aiden's wet hair again, knowing that the new and different adrenalin rush that the ice cold water had given him had fully roused him from the orgasmic stupor he'd been in danger of losing himself to. And he sure as fuck didn't want to lose this moment either.

Knowing how much he was turning Aiden on had stoked his own fires more and more. If Aiden was going to burn Matt wanted to be right there catching alight too. He pressed his thumbs and forefingers so tightly to Aiden's sopping strands that the split second he started to pull the hairs screeched like catgut that was still attached to the frigging cat. By rights it should have been a total turn off, but Aiden immediately made such a satisfied purring noise deep in his throat that both combined sounds seemed to go straight to Matt's brain and turn it to jelly. Because he could swear his testicles had momentarily stood up and applauded.

He frantically toed at the wet denim that was keeping his skin away from Aiden's cock, his nails scrabbling to take hold. However the only satisfaction that brought was an answering twitch from Aiden's trapped dick and another groan from his now parched lips.

He swore to himself that if Aiden didn't get up, turn round and grab him like he wanted he was so going to kick him in the balls. So fucking hard that they wouldn't applaud, they'd be the ones singing. Because his own were ready to burst, he needed friction now god damn it. But it was Aiden's move, he should know that!

So this time Matt wrapped his knuckles round the very base of the wet strands of Aiden's hair. Strangely finding the moisture made his grip easier to anchor. He twisted them round harder and harder and harder. Pulling the hair tighter and tighter and tighter. Squeezing his legs round Aiden's body more and more and more. Not showing any inclination to stop. His own breathing getting ever more twisted, ever more ripped apart as he did it.

"Fuck you!" Aiden twisted himself. Round on to his knees, regretting that he was going to have to dislodge Matt's hands from his hair but he needed to kiss the fucker, he needed to grind against him, show him what he did to him, bring them both off. Both of them, in their mother fucking jeans. He really didn't care. Fuck it, who was he kidding. It was one of the hottest things ever. Partially clothed, fully clothed, he was all about the extra sensations on his skin. It's what kept him alive, kept him wearing layer after layer of different textures.

He got up, and totally grabbed Matt around the waist. Glad to finally be touching his skin and threw them uncaring against the wall, pressing against Matt tightly, using his bigger height and heavy muscle tone to his advantage. It was only when he had his tongue half way down his throat that he suddenly realised Matt's hands weren't roaming all over his body like usual. Shit, he was still clinging on to Aiden's hair!

How the hell hadn't he felt that? Well just goes to prove that his need and love for Matt was much stronger than any of the particular tricks he'd normally got addicted to. He wanted to devour the guy because he was an instant high that made every other one a million times better.

Aiden stopped the kiss, pulled out and back, looked Matt in the eye. He heard the grin in the words before Matt even moved his mouth.

Words that became faster as Matt slid his hand down Aiden's wet jeans and firmly grasped his now painfully engorged dick, upping the pressure on his own by grinding and smashing them both together

Never letting his eyes drop from Aiden's as he tugged and groaned out the words, faster and faster. Matt's hand tugging Aiden's hair up and down so rapidly now that his knuckles were hammering off Aiden's skull. The hand on Aiden's dick mimicking the movement as best it could considering the confined heavy damp space. The vibrations going through both of them as Matt brought them both finally to violent orgasm. Each word pulled out roughly from the root of Matt's emotions as Aiden cried out more and more:  
Fucking  
Ridiculous  
Dirty  
Sopping  
Wet  
Filthy  
Gorgeous  
Sexy  
Stupid  
Bloody  
Beautiful  
Godawful  
Wish  
I  
Could  
Fuck  
It  
Into  
Eternity  
For  
Once  
And  
For  
All  
Q-U-I-F-F!!!!!!!!!!!

=+=

And to think that Aiden thought he was the weird one!


End file.
